Songbird
by Crazybird101
Summary: Ryan spends a lonely night in depression after murdering his Mistress. But an old friend of his comes along and gives him just what he needs: love.


**During my exploration through the Bioshock franchise, I've come to realize something. I've fallen in love with the Ryan/Cohen pairing. CRAP! Anywho, I've been scouring the internet for fanfics of this pairing and come to notice that there aren't a lot out there. So I decided to make one myself. I have no idea if the pairing is actual canon or not, but let's just say that this is a pre-game AU. Like, after Rapture fell apart and became the dystopian city we all know and love today. **

**Here's a quick summary: *SPOILER ALERT* this occurs a while after Ryan killed his hooker girlfriend and he's been feeling very down, as of late. So his dear old friend decides to "help" him. After all, he's forgiven him for leaving with that hooker to begin with. Practically it's an AU.**

**Warning: Yaoi (Duh), Lemon (Duh), pre-game, spoilers (maybe), murder, Major OOCness, possible writing errors (Please don't point them out! I hate it when someone does that -_-), Bondage, language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock in any shape or form.**

**Flames will be used to fuel a Big Daddy's rage. **

**X.X**

It was a rather lonely night for Rapture's ruler. Ever since the "mysterious" death of his mistress, Jasmine Jolene. But that wasn't the only thing that was on his mind. There was a civil war happening in his city. And to think it all started with an assault in Kashmir Restaurant by Atlas's men. Everything he had worked hard for was falling apart before his very eyes.

Ryan was sitting on a leather chair in his bedroom, one elbow propped against the armrest while his fist was pressed into his cheek in deep thought. The room was completely dark, only lit up by the city lights coming from outside. But even those were beginning to fade. A school of fish swam by before being spread apart by a passing shark. But even that didn't make Ryan flinch.

The man sighed depressingly as he slouched in his seat a bit more. His eyes lazily wandered over to the clock that hung on his wall and read the time: 12:07 A.M.

He would've been asleep by now if he didn't have to worry about a damn civil war and the guilt of having to murder his mistress because she sold his offspring away. And because she needed the damn money. Never had Ryan felt so betrayed! The bitch did get what was coming to her. But now he had no one. Not even one person he could at least talk to.

He was alone.

All alone...

"Is something troubling you Andrei?" familiar silky voice asked from behind.

Andrew's eyes widened and he snapped his head up, nearly having jumped out of his seat when he saw that his face was mere inches from Sander's.

"Cohen!" he gasped, gripping onto the armrests of his chair to stay on.

Sander chuckled. "Did I scare you?" he asked in a fake innocent tone. One that would've easily tricked Ryan if he didn't know how well of an actor Sander truly was.

The Russian man glared up at his old friend. "Couldn't you at least knock?" he asked, "Or give me a warning next time?"

"But that would've ruined my surprise entrance!" Sander whined.

Ryan rolled his eyes. _This man..., _he thought to himself as he turned his attention back to his window.

"What are you doing sitting in the dark all by yourself?" Sander asked as he now stood beside the chair, looking down at Ryan with his hands folded behind his back.

Ryan sighed. "Why are you even asking? I thought you said you didn't want to see me again. Considering that not only did I leave you for Jasmine, but that it's _my _fault for bringing you down here and crushing your dreams." Ryan then scoffed, "Looks like karma truly is a bitch."

Sander frowned. "Andrei, my friend," the artist knelt down beside the seat and placed one hand on his friend's shoulder, "That's why I came to you. I've come to tell you that you've been forgiven. By me."

Ryan raised a brow. "Forgiven? For what?" he asked.

"For leaving me for that whore." Sander replied, grinning a Cheshire grin.

"My friend, how do I know this isn't another one of your little acts?" Ryan asked a bit coldly.

Sander looked slightly offended. "Did you really think I would take in a lot of Plasmids and teleport all the way here just to put up an act? And to think I actually thought you would enjoy my company after what's happening now."

Ryan's face softened slightly. He hasn't had anyone to properly speak with in days. Let alone have one small conversation. It was nice to know that his old had decided to forgive him and start talking to him again. "I...apologize for my behavior." he managed to spit out. Luckily, this caught Sander's attention.

He looked down at the man and raised his own brow. "Hm? How do I know _you're _not the one putting up an act?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Ryan chuckled. "Old friend." he stood up and placed his hand on the other man's shoulder, "You've known me long enough to know that I would never do such a thing to you."

Sander's mood quickly changed. He tackled Ryan with a hug and grinned at his face. "I forgive you." he said before rubbing his head against the other man's chest lovingly. Purring like a pleased cat. He then looked up at Ryan with a smile. "Does this mean I'm your little Songbird again?" he asked.

"You've always been my Songbird." Ryan replied as he brushed two fingers against the other man's combed black hair, "No one can change that."

"Good."

In the blink of an eye, Ryan suddenly found himself pinned on his own bed. Red mist faded away quickly to reveal Sander hovering over him. "Sander. Wha-"

"It would've taken too long for us to walk over here." Sander cut him off quickly before smashing his own lips against his.

Ryan grunted a bit in surprise from contact, but quickly got over it. He had forgotten what it was like to be kissed by another man. There was a difference between kissing a woman and a man. Sander's kiss was unique in a way. His lips were neither soft or rough. Just perfectly tender for anyone to kiss. "I was wrong to leave you for that slut." he murmured once they separated.

"I know." Sander crooned softly as he lovingly caressed the other man's face, "She was trouble the moment I first saw her. Like all women." the Artist then giggled as he sat up on both knees above Ryan's hips. "How long has it been since we've had a moment like this together? Two? Three?"

"A long time." Ryan replied, "So much has happened during those years."

"And poor Andrew Ryan couldn't have a moment's rest with his Songbird. Awww, poor Andrei." Sander cooed. He then reached down and proceeded to unbutton the man's tan blazer with a rather gleeful expression on his face. "Don't worry. Sander Cohen knows just the way to make _all _of your troubles fly away."

Lust clouded Ryan's eyes as he watched the man strip him of his blazer and undershirt. Ryan kicked off his shoes and socks himself, leaving his tan suit pants on. "You always knew how to please." Ryan said as he unbuttoned Sander's pitch black blazer.

"Pleasing others is my speciality after all." Sander purred as he shrugged his blazer off. "As an artist, it's my duty to make sure that everyone around me is always happy. And it hurts me to see you like this. Down and depressed like a moth who lost it's way." the Artist removed his undershirt and tossed it to the floor with his blazer before perking up slightly. "Ah! Yes. There's something I've been wanting to try with you."

"And what would that be?" Ryan asked.

Sander undid the tie he had around his neck. He then grabbed Ryan's wrists and had then both pinned against the headboard of the bed. From there he used his tie to tie them together tightly. "Oh my." Sander cupped his own chin in a way that one would make when they were examining a piece of artwork, "Seeing you like this would make a great portrait to hang on my wall. To see the great Andrew Ryan so easily submitted to a mere artist like myself. Won't that be a sight for me to see every morning."

"You and your fantasies." Ryan sighed.

Sander giggled. "Oh, Andrei, you're always so funny with me." the artist leaned downward and pressed their lips together once more in a gentler kiss. Ryan parted his lips a crack, just enough for Sander's tongue to snake its way in just to get a good taste of him. "You taste so delicious." Sander purred softly in the kiss.

"Some things never change." Ryan whispered back.

Sander gently broke the kiss, only to kiss his way down the man's chest and stomach. "Things would be much easier if you didn't tied me up." Ryan added, shivering with each kissing Sander made on his cold skin.

Sander pouted playfully. "What's wrong with trying something new? Like you say 'A Man chooses, a Slave obeys.'"

"Are you calling me a slave?" Ryan growled.

"No! Of course not. I don't believe in such horrors. You are my Andrei as I am your Songbird." Sander played with his belt gently, loosening it slowly.

Ryan squirmed slightly in his bonds. "Hurry up." he grunted.

Sander smiled wickedly and continued to loosen his belt even slower then before. "Have patience, my love, you'll get your fun soon. _After _I have mine." he whispered in a husky voice.

Ryan growled quietly in impatience before turning his attention to his bonds. Moving them against the headboard in hopes of somehow loosening them up. Sander was actually humming the tune for Rapture's anthem when he finally removed Ryan's belt. Ryan felt his pants slide off along with his underwear, feeling Sander's still clothed legs brushing against his bare ones.

"Look at you..." Sander cooed softly as he brushed two fingers against the hard, erect member of Andrew Ryan, "All wet and waiting for me to take you in. Perhaps I shouldn't have you suffer anymore..."

Ryan gasped sharply when he felt the other man take in his entire length. "S-Sander!" he gasped, squirming around a bit. Sander only smiled victoriously and bobbed his head up and down slowly. Ryan growled and squirmed in his bonds, urging his old friend to go faster. But each move made him go slower.

"Patience is a virtue, Andrei." Sander said, speaking as though he was talking to one of his disciples, "You can't just get what you want right away." he then went back to work.

Ryan continued working on his restraints, slowly loosening the thing fabric up enough to untie himself. Sander was very surprised when he felt the other man suddenly the back of his head and pull him upwards so that they were face to face. Ryan smirked cruelly.

"But _I'm _Andrew Ryan. I always get what I want." he whispered lustfully, causing Sander to actually shiver a bit in arousal. Ryan switched sides, having Sander face first against the bed as he straddled above him.

Sander looked over his shoulder and grinned up at Ryan. "Well? Aren't you going to fuck me already?" he asked tauntingly.

"Ah ah." Ryan wagged his finger like a parent disciplining their child, "You had your fun, now it's time for mine." the man dipped his hand down and wrapped Sander's own hard member, squeezing it slowly. Enough to cause Sander to gasp and squirm.

"_A-ahhhhh_." Sander moaned.

Ryan smiled pleasingly before releasing the organ. He got into position before bucking his hips forward. "ANDREI!" Sander gasped, arching up a bit at the sudden penetration.

"Sorry." Ryan grunted, "I don't have any lube on me."

Sander smiled. "It's alright. I should've brought some." he said.

Ryan smiled before letting out a shakey sigh. Sander cried out when he felt the man it a sensitive spot. "_Ooo-ooooooohhhhhh, Andreiiiii~_" the Artist moaned.

"Sander... I'm so close!" Ryan gasped.

"M-me too." Sander shivered a bit, "Let's reach completion together."

Ryan smiled before reaching down and nuzzling the man's neck lovingly. Their fingers intertwined with one another as they both cried out in pleasure once they reached completion. Ryan pulled and fell beside his lover, pulling him closely.

"Oh, Andrei, I've missed you so much. I love you..." Sander cooed happily as he nuzzled his chest.

Ryan smiled as he caressed his hair. "I've missed you too. I love you, my Songbird."

End

**X.X**

**Ending was kinda rushed. Sorry. But I have school tomorrow and it's almost my curfew :| **


End file.
